


250%

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Cute, Flu, Fluff, M/M, neil looks after andrew, sick andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: “Your eyes are very pretty,” Andrew continued, completely oblivious, “they’re like ice. But nice ice. And I love your hair too, it’s like a pumpkin. A dark pumpkin.” Neil glanced over his shoulder to see Kevin watching on, wide-eyed.“Jesus, he’sdefinitelygot a fever,” Kevin muttered, walking toward the bed.Andrew comes down with the flu and Neil is there to look after him.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 471





	250%

The room was dark, except for the alarm clock on the edge of Kevin’s dresser – the obnoxious red glow reading 04:35a.m. As Neil rolled over onto his side, he wondered what had woken him, he’d been sound asleep just moments before. And then he heard it, the bunk below him creaking as someone shifted their weight; he figured Andrew was just getting comfortable, but when the noise didn’t stop, Neil went to investigate. Neil leant over the side of his bunk, craning his neck as he looked at Andrew restlessly thrashing about in his bed. Usually, Andrew remained pretty still when he was having a nightmare, his only give-away was the fact that his breathing increased and grew rugged. Still, Neil slid out of his bunk – he wasn’t just going to let Andrew struggle.

When his feet touched the ground, Andrew rolled around so that he was facing Neil. And it was only then that Neil realised that Andrew was awake.

“ _Andrew_?” Neil whispered, careful not to wake Kevin up. “Are you okay?”

“Neil!” Andrew gasped, obviously not sharing the same qualms.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Neil asked, but Andrew either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him.

“Neil,” Andrew repeated. “My Neil!”

“ _Your Ne_ —” Neil started, furrowing his brow. “Andrew, what’s going on?”

“ _Neil_ ,” Andrew repeated again, this time more of a whine. Neil glanced over his shoulder but Kevin was still out of it. What was going on with Andrew?

“What’s wrong?” Neil asked, voice soft and slightly concerned.

“I want you,” Andrew said, holding his arms out as if he was a mummy.

“You want a hug?” Neil asked, eyeing Andrew warily.

“ _Yes_ ,” Andrew nodded vehemently. Neil slowly slid into Andrew’s bed; this was all very strange. Andrew was _not_ a morning person, and he was never this friendly at the best of times. Andrew expressed his feelings through looks and actions, not words.

Neil lay down in Andrew’s bunk, and instantly Andrew closed the space between them – Andrew was hot at the best of times, but as he lay pressed up against Neil, he felt like a _literal_ heater.

“Shit, Andrew,” Neil said, recoiling from his boyfriend. “You’re boiling!” Andrew watched as Neil raised his hand and hovered it above Andrew’s forehead, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Andrew said, watching Neil’s hand with great hesitation. As Neil placed his hand on Andrew’s forehead, his eyebrows flew up – Andrew was _scorching_. That explained the strange behaviour – Andrew was ill.

Neil pulled his hand away and quickly clambered out of the bed, now not caring whether he woke Kevin.

“Don’t leave me, Neil,” Andrew called, watching Neil with wide eyes, hazel eyes sparkling even in the darkness. “Don’t go. I need you with me.”

“I’ll only be a second,” Neil promised, ignoring the grip that tightened around his chest at the sound of Andrew’s sad, tired tone. “I’m just switching the light on.”

Once Neil had switched the light on, and Kevin had started to stir, making a low grumbling noise, Neil crossed the room back to Andrew. Andrew’s cheeks were flushed red and his blonde hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. His brows were pulled down and his eyes glistened as they followed Neil; he still had his arms held out.

“God, Andrew,” Neil sighed, running a hand through his auburn curls. “You’re really sick.”

“I’m okay,” Andrew said, the loud cough that followed instantly belying his words.

“Don’t lie to a liar,” Neil said, eyes narrowing slightly as he took in Andrew’s sorry state. Behind him, Kevin’s bed creaked as he sat up,

“What’s going on?” he moaned, voice gravelly from sleep. “It’s four in the fucking morning.”

“Andrew’s sick,” Neil said, glancing back at Kevin over his shoulders.

“Oh,” Kevin muttered, he looked at Andrew. “Shit.”

“ _Neil_!” Andrew shouted, wiggling his arms as he lost patience.

“It’s okay,” Neil said, making his way over to the bed, “I’m coming.” As soon as Neil had sat down, Andrew’s arms wrapped around his waist and his head rested on Neil’s shoulder. “He’s boiling,” Neil said, turning to face Kevin.

“Have you taken his temperature?” Kevin asked, pushing his blankets back.

“No, I only just woke up,” Neil shook his head. “I’ll go get the thermometer now.” As Neil slowly tried to stand up from the bed, Andrew’s grip tightened.

“No, Neil!” Andrew called, voice cracking. “Don’t leave me!” Neil looked at Kevin helplessly.

“It’s fine,” Kevin said, slowly standing up. “I’ll go get it.” Neil’s eyes followed Kevin as they left the room - _wow_ , things _must_ be bad if Kevin was optionally leaving his bed before 11:00a.m. on the weekend. Neil turned back to face Andrew who was gazing up at him.

“We’re gonna take your temperature, okay?” Neil asked, planting a small kiss in Andrew’s hair when he remained silence.

“I don’t feel good,” Andrew said, eyes never leaving Neil.

“I know,” Neil said quietly. “That’s why you’ve got to let me look after you.” Andrew stared at Neil for a moment longer before he nodded,

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Neil repeated, a smile breaking out onto his face. Who would’ve thought that sick Andrew would be so _reasonable_?

“Okay,” Andrew confirmed with another nod. He remained staring at Neil, and Neil held his gaze. “Do that again.”

“What?” Neil asked, cocking his head.

“Smile,” Andrew said, pointing at Neil’s mouth. “I _love_ it when you smile.”

“You do?” Neil asked, smile growing. He heard the door creak behind him, indicating Kevin’s entrance. He figured the conversation would end now. It didn’t.

“Yes, I think you’re very handsome,” Andrew said, tracing Neil’s smile with his finger. “Especially when you smile.”

“Thank you,” Neil whispered into Andrew’s hair, trying to stop Kevin from hearing. “I think you’re very handsome, too.”

“Your eyes are very pretty,” Andrew continued, completely oblivious, “they’re like ice. But nice ice. And I love your hair too, it’s like a pumpkin. A dark pumpkin.” Neil glanced over his shoulder to see Kevin watching on, wide-eyed.

“Jesus, he’s _definitely_ got a fever,” Kevin muttered, walking toward the bed.

“That’s cute,” Andrew said, dragging his finger along the long scar on Neil’s right cheek – courtesy of one of Lola’s knives. Andrew reached up and planted a small kiss on it. He did it with such tenderness, such love, that Neil couldn’t process it at first.

“ _Josten_ ,” Kevin prompted, jostling Neil’s arm – always one to ruin the moment. “Are we doing this or not?” he asked, waving the thermometer in Neil’s face.

“Oh, right,” Neil muttered, taking the thermometer from Kevin’s hand and turning back to Andrew. “I’m gonna take your temperature, okay? Open your mouth.” Obediently, Andrew opened his mouth, closing his eyes as Neil placed the thermometer inside his mouth.

It seemed like an _eternity_ before the thermometer beeped its results, and Neil was pretty sure Andrew had fallen asleep until his eyes snapped open at the the sound of the _beep beep_. Neil’s eyes widened as he looked at the temperature – 101 degrees.

“ _Fuck_ , Andrew,” Neil exclaimed, showing the thermometer to Kevin. Kevin’s eyes widened,

“I’ll go get some ibuprofen,” Kevin said, turning on his heel.

“We’ll give you some medicine and then you can go to sleep, yeah?” Neil asked, brushing Andrew’s hair back off his forehead as he spluttered into his hand.

“Will you stay here?” Andrew asked as soon as his coughing fit had passed.

“Do you _want_ me to stay here?” Neil asked, eyes locking on Andrew’s.

“Yes,” Andrew said, voice barely a whisper.

“Then of course I will,” Neil nodded.

Once Andrew had had some ibuprofen, he fell asleep pretty soon after – arms still wrapped around Neil, head resting on Neil’s chest. Neil waited until Andrew’s breathing had evened out until he slipped back into a light sleep.

” _Fuck_ ,” Andrew groaned, eyes slowly flickering open. He blinked a couple times, letting his eyes adjust to the midday sun that was blaring through the open curtains. Neil watched on with amusement. “I feel _disgusting_.”

“It’s no wonder,” Neil said, dropping his maths textbook to the floor as he turned to face Andrew. Andrew winced at the sound of the hardback book hitting the wooden floor of the bedroom. “Sorry,” Neil muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“What time is it?” Andrew asked, straining to sit up but flopping down again with a sigh when his body felt too heavy to move.

“A little after twelve,” Neil said.

“What are you doing here?” Andrew asked, Neil cocked his head. “Why aren’t you at practice?”

“You’re not being serious?” Neil asked, eyebrows flying up. When Andrew remained silent, he continued, “You don’t think I would _actually_ leave you on your own, did you? Do you know how sick you were last night?”

“You stayed home for me?” Andrew asked, now it was time for his eyebrows to fly up.

“Of course I did,” Neil muttered, smiling sheepishly to himself as he focused all of his attention on a loose thread on one of Andrew’s blankets.

“Junkie,” Andrew muttered, pulling the duvet up tighter around him. Neil let it go with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

“How are you feeling now?” Neil asked, “I should probably take your temperature again.”

“I don’t feel hot,” Andrew shrugged, sighing at Neil’s disbelieving look. “Feel it for yourself if you don’t believe me,” Andrew pushed his hair back. Neil hesitated for a moment before putting his hand out and placing it softly on Andrew’s forehead – he was a little warm, but not worryingly so. Neil blamed it on the heap of blankets Andrew had insisted on having after he’d woken up for a _second_ time in the night.

“ _See_ ,” Andrew said, as smugly as he could when he still felt like he’d been hit by a freight train.

“You want any more ibuprofen?” Neil asked, pushing his hand back so that it was resting in Andrew’s hair instead.

“I’m good for now,” Andrew said, stifling a yawn.

“You should get some more sleep,” Neil said, softly stroking Andrew’s hair. “I’ll stay right here.” Andrew stayed quiet for a moment.

“What makes you think I care?” Andrew asked finally.

“You seemed to care this morning,” Neil said, barely suppressing a smirk.

“What?” Andrew asked, brows creasing slightly.

“You were _very_ adamant on me staying by your side this morning,” Neil said. “Ask Kevin if you don’t believe me, he heard all about it, too.” Neil was surprised when Andrew stayed quiet, and even _more_ surprised when Andrew finally spoke,

“I wanted you with me,” Andrew shrugged. “I _still_ want you with me.”

“I’ll be right here,” Neil promised, reaching out and squeezing Andrew’s hand with his spare hand.

Neil watched as sleep slowly crept across Andrew – beautiful hazel eyes flickering shut, eyelashes resting against his slightly rosy cheeks.

“Thanks for telling me I look like a pumpkin,” Neil whispered, brushing his thumb softly over Andrew’s knuckle when he was sure he was asleep.

“A _pumpkin_?” Andrew repeated, making Neil jump as his eyes snapped open.

“I thought you were asleep,” Neil muttered, cheeks flushing slightly.

“I said you looked like a pumpkin?” Andrew deadpanned.

“ _Well_ , you said my hair looked like a dark pumpkin,” Neil relayed. “You also said that my eyes were like nice ice, and that my scars were cute. Oh, also that you loved my smile.” Neil expected Andrew to fervently disagree with this, but instead, something in Andrew’s expression relaxed slightly.

When Andrew’s eyes closed again, Neil couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s peaceful expression.

“250%” Andrew murmured before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! :)


End file.
